Lizard
The Lizard is a minor recurring characters featured in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a tiny lizard living in Never Land. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. ''Role in the series'' The Lizard first appearance in the series in the episode "Treasure Show and Tell!", it is Treasure Show and Tell Day. Everybody aboard the Jolly Roger has a treasure to show and tell except Captain Hook, who has been discouraged of the whole ordeal. Mr. Smee couldn't bear seeing his captain like this and decided to ask Jake and his crew for assistance to cheer Hook up. Jake and his crew suggest a treasure hunt with a very simple map would be the key to restore a smile on Hook's face. With the treasure hidden on Never Land, Smee informs Captain Hook of the news of treasure and encouraged him to set out to find it. The first location Hook and his crew had to go were journeying through the Yellow Leaf Road at first everything was going to plan but Captain Hook soon grows inpatient following the Yellow Leaf Road and wandered off course down the Blue Leaf Road do to it being shorter. Smee tries to remind Hook that they needed to follow the Yellow Leaf Road. But Hook ignores Smee's warning and orders his crew to follow his lead. However as Hook and crew press on Sharky points out they've passed the Lizard sunning itself several times. Captain Hook soon closer inspects the lizard who flicks its tongue in disrespect at Hook before scurrying off. Now realizing that they have been going around in circles and now lost Captain Hook becomes discouraged once more as he and his crew sit on a large rock, which in reality was a large turtle. Seeing this a chance to help Jake uses some of the various leafs to lure the large turtle to carry Hook and his crew back onto the Yellow Leaf Road, so they can proceed with the rest of the treasure hunt. The Lizard reappears in the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue". When Jake gets to the door to the Forever Tree, he comes across the lizard perched on a rock. Suddenly the treat of Never Land begins to disappear is creeping even closer as the rock under the lizard vanish causing it to fall. With the danger of Never Land vanishing starting to ingresses Jake uses the medallion the guardian gave him to open the door. In the episode "Jake the Wolf", while camping on Never Land one evening Jake stumbles upon the legendary Moon Gem while gathering firewood. Unknown to Jake at the time if someone touches the gem they will turn into a wolf beast while exposed to a full moon. Cubby start to wonder what's taking Jake so long when he witnesses his matey as a wolf, Cubby quickly flees back to the campgrounds to inform Izzy and Skully what he saw. Jake is exposed to the moonlight once more turning him back into a wolf beast much to the surprise of his mateys. Jake showed his crew the strange gem and explain what happen, Izzy knew of the tale of the power of the gem and warn Jake they must head to the top of Midnight Hill before sunrise or Jake will remain a wolf beast forever. But as Jake and his crew journey to Midnight Hill Jake's new animal instincts gets the better of him while spotting a little lizard on the trail he begins chasing it deeper into the jungle right into Captain Hook and his crew who were on there way back from a fail treasure hunt. The Lizard manages to escape Jake by crawling into a small craves between some rocks. The Lizard reappears later at the end of the episode after Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island and place their gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Jake and his crew suddenly hear howling on Pirate Island, believing it may be another wolf beast the young duck in fear only for the mischievous lizard to reveal himself causing Jake and his crew to laugh as they playful chase after the reptile. The Lizard reappears in the "Night of the Stonewolf" after Captain Hook and his crew turn into werewolves and follow the trail to Stonewolf treasure.Mr. Smee tries to stop Captain Hook and have him return the Moon Gem back to Midnight Hill in hopes of turning back to normal. However, Smee's new animal instincts get the better of him when he notices the lizard causing him to chase after it. The Lizard manages to escape Smee when the bumbling first-mate crashes headfirst into the Stonewolf treasure. The Lizard reappears at the end of the episode when Hook and his crew return back to the Jolly Roger after there failed attempts to force Jake and his crew to locate a hidden treasure within Stonewolf Valley. Captain Hook hears howling coming from the ships rigging, fearing it was the Stonewolf again Hook abandon ship only for the lizard to scurry across the mast of the ship. Episode Appearances Gallery Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!24.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure Show and Tell!08.jpg Hook&Smee-Treasure Show and Tell!09.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Treasure Show and Tell!02.jpg Lizard-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!25.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!26.jpg Hook-Treasure Show and Tell!27.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf07.jpg Jake-Jake the Wolf09.jpg Jake- Jake The Wolf 10.png Lizard-Jake the Wolf02.jpg Lizard-Jake the Wolf03.jpg Lizard-Jake the Wolf04.jpg Hook&crew-Night of the Stonewolf11.jpg Smee-Night of the Stonewolf03.jpg Lizard-Night of the Stonewolf01.jpg Lizard-Night of the Stonewolf02.jpg Lizard-Night of the Stonewolf03.jpg Lizard-Night of the Stonewolf04.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Silent characters Category:Reptiles Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mischievous characters